


Ex-Agent Hale

by bluegoodness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Espionage, Ex- Spy Derek, M/M, Spy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being married for two years, and dating for four, Stiles learns that Derek was once a special agent. He is pissed, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Agent Hale

**Author's Note:**

> did a prompt on tumblr- #16- our first huge fight. hope you guys enjoy :)

 

Stiles entire body is buzzing. He wants to punch something. Scratch that, he wants to punch Derek. They’re  _married,_ but he’s keeping secrets. They’re married and Derek has the audacity to tell him that he loves him, would protect him while he has been lying to him for God knows how long.

He runs up the stairs and slams his house keys into the lock. He turns the knob hard and shoves the door open so fast it slams against the wall.

He finds Derek in the kitchen, shirtless with gray sweats hanging of his hips, digging through the fridge. He looks so relaxed and content and Stiles instantly sees red.

*~*~*

One Hour Ago

_Stiles didn’t have that many late night shifts at the office. After all, he can take the novels he needs to edit home. He made a promise to himself that he would never get home past nine because now, he had someone to come home to. He lets out a soft smile at the thought of Derek, waiting for him at home. He’s such a sap._

_They were planning on having a movie marathon tonight because they were both off tomorrow and Stiles was beyond excited. He’s finally convinced Derek to watch the Batman trilogy. It was going to be awesome._

_He begins to dig through his satchel to find his car keys. He wants to get home as fast as possible._

_He’s a few steps away from his car when a leather clad hand is clamped over his mouth and he is shoved into a dark corner of the garage parking lot._

_He lets out a muffled shout. Holy shit, is he about to get mugged? He has no cash; he spent the last of it on buying himself a burrito for lunch. He clutches at his bag tighter. Curse his stomach for its insatiable need for burritos._

_He looks up to see his mugger and he find himself staring at a woman he’s never met before._

_She’s blonde with piercing grey eyes and a terrifying smirk playing on her crimson painted lips._

_She raises a groomed eyebrow and slowly rescinds her hand off his mouth. As expected, he shouts for help, and her elbow knocks into his jaw, hard. He shuts his eyes and groans in pain. Bitch._

_He opens his eyes when he hears a click, and finds himself staring at a gun. Pointed straight at his head. Oh fuck._

_“You done?” the woman jeers._

_His heart is pounding hard in fear so he nods. There are days where he has sense of self-preservation._

_“I figured that would shut you up.” She puts her weight on her left leg, but he knows if he even makes one move she’s going to bring him down. Her entire body screams control and battle technique._

_She eyes him up and down, her eyes shining with interest. “Well, I can definitely see what he sees in you.” She steps closer to him and he instinctively backs himself up against the garage wall. The smell of her perfume makes him nauseous. “Such a pretty little mouth and fair skin.”_

_“Who the fuck are you?” Stiles demands, voice coming out much breathier than he would have liked. He glares at her, “And what the fuck do you want?” Well, there goes his self-preservation._

_She laughs a little. The sound makes his skin crawl. “Oh, he’s never talked about me?” She fakes a pout and puts a hand on her chest, right where a heart is meant to be, “I’m so hurt.”_

_Who is she talking about? Is this not a mugging after all? “Who is this he? Are you imaging people? Do you need a psychiatrist?” Stiles inquires. He squints his eyes at her little. Maybe she’s mentally unstable._

_She rolls her eyes, and shoves the gun closer to his head so now it’s pressed against his forehead. “I’m talking about Derek, sweetie. The man you claim to be your husband?” Her tone was a little too mocking for his liking but his tongue fails him once she mentions Derek._

_At Stiles dumbfounded expression, she clicks her tongue. She continues to speak. “We were really good friends, you know. We were recruited around the same time and rose up to be the top agents in the industry.”_

_“What are you talking about? Agents for what?”_

_“Why Secret Agents of course. You know espionage. Murder, International Affairs, the whole ensemble” She purrs, a smirk at her lips._

_Stiles looks at her, raising an eyebrow incredulously. This lady definitely needs a psychiatrist. Derek? A spy? That has to be the most ridiculous thing he’s heard in his life. And he reads fictional novels for a living._

_After the long silence and him looking at her as if she had lost her mind, the woman tilts her head to the side, “You don’t seem to believe me.”_

_Stiles scoffs. Duh._

_And even if hypothetically speaking, Derek was a spy; he would be the worst spy ever. He’s gruff, can’t handle himself in a variety of social situations and above all, he doesn’t like secrets. He’s always honest about everything with Stiles. He tells Stiles that he ate all of his Recess Peanut Butter cups even when he knows how angry Stiles will be._

_He tells Stiles about his day at work after that one time that he told Stiles about the sixty year old woman bringing him down in less than three minutes. Apparently, the woman used to be a trainer herself back in the day. Stiles had laughed for ten minutes, and even embarrassed, Derek told him the rest, looking at him fondly._

_He tells Stiles everything. No matter how embarrassing and cruel it may be, Derek does it, because they’re in a relationship and they don’t keep secrets. They’re a freaking team. They had gone through too much in the past six years to let little white lies to get to them. So fuck this woman for claiming that Derek would lie to him._

_Also, aren’t trained operatives dangerous and killing machines? Sure, Derek is an intimidating man when he glowers and crosses his arms but underneath it all, the man is just a ball of fluff. Derek doesn’t even kill insects, for god’s sake. He always safely removes them outside the house. Something that Stiles constantly teases him about, even if it makes Stiles feel all mushy whenever Derek does it._

_So yes, Stiles has a really hard time believing this woman, that Derek, his Derek, is some sort of trained operative who kills people. Derek would never be able to live a life as a secret agent because Derek just isn’t built that way._

_“ You’ve noticed that he doesn’t talk much about his family, I suppose. Did he tell you his family lives in a small village in Italy that doesn’t get many airlines? Is that why you’ve never met anyone from his family?”_

_Stiles doesn’t say anything. How does she even know that? And what exactly is she implying?_

_Derek told Stiles his small family lived in Italy and they weren’t able to come to New York to visit because they’re miles away from an airport. Stiles knows that Derek is unhappy that he can’t see his family, so Stiles tries to not bring it up too often._

_“Funny thing is, Derek has no family. The agency we worked for killed them all. Burnt them in their own house. All eight of them.”_

_Stiles blinks slowly, his face pales and his heart drops. What?_

_The woman’s lips curl in a wicked smirk, “Derek tried to leave the agency, and actions were taken to keep him there. Sadly, it didn’t work.”_

_Stiles mouth opens in shock, what the fuck? Derek’s family was murdered? No, this isn’t true. Derek would not keep something like this from him._

_Stiles shakes his head, “You’re lying.”_

_The woman barks out a laugh and Stiles looks at her in fascination and can’t help but ask, “Why are you telling me any of this?”_

_At his question, the woman calms down and a cold smile builds on her lips. “I’m just trying to shed some light on the man you think your husband is, Stiles.”_

_She looks at him and shakes her head, smirking. She takes her free hand and puts it underneath her leather jacket. She slides out a photo and places it right in front of Stiles eyes. Stiles doesn’t take a second to be terrified that she knows his name because he is completely shaken by what he sees in front of him._

_It’s Derek._

_It’s Derek in a full on black operative jumpsuit with a gun securely placed in his hand and a knife strapped to his thigh. Stiles looks closer and the woman is there too, half hidden but Stiles can tell it’s her. She’s a hair away from Derek, wearing the same gear. They look like they’re about to shoot the entire place down._

_Stiles feels like vomiting. He’s breathing harshly and he clamps his eyes shut. NoNoNo._

_“That enough proof for you that Derek isn’t who he claims to be?,” The woman asks smugly._

_Stiles knows that she must have an ulterior motive, but what he’s getting, it might just be jealousy. Does she think that by telling him that she’ll get Derek back? Or maybe Derek wanted to get away from her and she hates Stiles for having Derek? She is definitely twisted. She doesn’t love Derek, if her lack of sympathy for the massacre of Derek’s family is anything to go by. Stiles doesn’t know what feelings this woman has for Derek but it’s unhealthy to say the least._

_He’s barely tamping down the panic at the fact that Derek is a spy. He doesn’t have time to process that right now._

_He takes a deep breath and tries to think clearly. All he knows is in for order for him to get his mind right, he needs to get the hell out of there._

_His only option really is to distract her. There isn’t much he can do if she has a gun pointed to his forehead, so he does the only defense mechanism in this sort of situation: he talks._

_“Are you angry that Derek left? Were you pining for him?” Stiles mocks, “Are you jealous that he loves me and that he never loved you? Because you weren’t good enough?”_

_She hardens her eyes and good, he’s got her pissed._

_“He left the agency because you’re all psychotic assholes and he deserved better. You’re a piece of shit that doesn’t deserve Derek. So whatever your reason is for coming here, I hope you know that you failed.”_

_The woman snarls, “You have no idea—“_

_“You weren’t enough.  Get that through your head.” Stiles growls over her, his lips curling in revulsion._

_She’s angry, and he knows he’s hit a sensitive bone. She lodges the safety back onto the gun, while staring at Stiles, absolute hatred in her eyes._

_He has no idea what she’s planning and if she might kill him with her bare hands, because she seems like the type, but he’s going to survive this. Just so he can kill Derek. She pistol whips him and his head twists to the side in pain. She doesn’t give him a moment of reprieve before she kicks him in the stomach with her left knee._

_He groans in pain, exaggerating slightly. He’s been knocked around so many times in his life; he knows how to fake it. Thankfully, she doesn’t know that. She backs up, as if admiring the pain she has caused him. Her aura gives off smugness and Stiles takes it to his advantage. When people are smug, they get less defensive._

_And fuck her for thinking that just because he looks skinny and pale he can’t hold his own.  He is toned, damn it. Also, his husband owns a gym for fucks sake._

_Stiles kicks his right foot out and knocks her right knee in. He vaguely registers her shout of pain before he rises up quickly and slams his fist into her jaw, bruising the joint no doubt. His punch makes her stagger a little, and Stiles doesn’t take the time to think about the ache that he’ll be feeling soon in his hand._

_“Get the hell away from me. And Derek. Or I swear I will get the entire police department of this state hunting for your ass.” Stiles growls, his lips twisting in disgust._

_She thumbs at the blood that had drawn from his punch on her lip and looks at him as if he amused her. “Oh sweetie, you’ll never be able to find me. But it’s cute that you think you could.”_

_He gets into a defensive position as she brushes herself off but oddly, she doesn’t seem to want to keep fighting. He doesn’t change his position though._

_She rolls her eyes but bares her teeth at him in contempt. “Tell Derek, Kate sends her love.”_

_She breezes past him but not before he gets the scent of her perfume stuck in his nostrils. He doesn’t move until he hears the click of her heels disappear. He lets out a shuddered breath and leans against the concrete wall behind him.  He gives himself a solid twenty minutes to process what just happened to him._

_If Kate came to rattle him and his conceptions of Derek, she succeeded. Even though he told her otherwise, he has a feeling she knows it anyway._

_He doesn’t notice that the photo was  lying on the floor until he’s about to stand up and head to the car. He grabs it and studies it intensely before shoving it into his jacket pocket. He finds his keys and clutches them, and stomps over to his car._

_Stiles is going to kill Derek Hale._

_*_

Derek looks up from his search and stands up straight at the sight of Stiles. He slowly shuts the fridge and backs up a little at the cold glare Stiles is shooting at him.  Stiles feels a small bit of satisfaction travel down his spine because he just made his a trained operative, back up in fear. Good.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, sounding worried. Derek searches Stiles face and his eyes catch on the bruise that’s probably blossoming on his jaw from Kate’s pistol whip. “What happened to your face? You’re bleeding.”

_Oh, shut the hell up._

He doesn’t stop walking and when he is in right in front of Derek, he doesn’t hesitate before he throws a punch, his fist harshly connecting to Derek’s jaw. He knows he caught Derek by surprise because he wouldn’t have gotten away with it otherwise. He doesn’t care though.

“Stiles—,” Derek shouts in surprise, jerking back, his hand cradling his jaw. “What the hell was that for?”

Stiles goes for another punch but Derek stops it this time, his hand closing over Stiles fist. Stiles snatches his hand away and instead chooses to shove at Derek’s chest hard. Annoyingly, Derek barely moves. “That was for you being a piece of shit that has lied to me throughout this entire relationship.”

Derek widens his eyes and opens his mouth to speak but Stiles doesn’t let him.

“Do you really own a gym Derek or is it a place where you and your fellow agents kidnap foreign diplomats and torture them until they’re broken?” Stiles demands.

Derek furrows his eyebrows in confusion and Stiles clenches his fists, holding himself back from taking another swing.

“What are you talking about Stiles?”

Derek is out of the spy business, Kate said so herself. He knows that Derek hasn’t seen Kate for years now but it doesn’t stop Stiles from mentioning her.

“Oh, do you need something to jog your memory, Derek?” Stiles hisses, “Does the name Kate ring a bell, Derek?”

At Kate’s name, Derek’s face blanches.

“Oh! So it does ring a bell,” Stiles shouts wondrously. “Well that’s a surprise considering _I’ve_  never heard you talk once about her. Not even once. We’ve been married for two years, dated for four and you have never told me about Kate! Well, Derek, let me tell you how _I_  met the woman. She fucking held me at gun point just about an hour ago. What a great introduction, right?”

Derek’s eyes widen in shock and anger, “She did what—“

Stiles shouts over him, flipping his hands up over his head, “Let’s not forget the fact that you were a trained spy! Operative! Secret Agent! Whatever the hell you were. Here I am, feeling guilty when I don’t tell you that I stole the last of your favorite granola bars but here you are sitting on this huge ass secret, living life like it’s no big deal!”

Stiles takes out the photo from his jacket pocket and crumbles it up, lodging it at Derek’s head.

“And don’t even try to deny that you weren’t an operative. Kate had kindly supplied evidence for that,” Stiles says harshly.

Derek catches it.

Derek smooth’s out the photo and his eyes widen; he looks up at Stiles and then glances back down at the photo. He seems frozen, shocked that Stiles had the photo and yeah, well, Stiles is pretty shocked too.

Derek swallows audibly and stares at Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek says lowly as he steps closer to Stiles. Stiles shakes his head and backs away.

Stiles doesn’t reply to him. His chest is heaving and he feels a pressure building behind his eyes and he clamps them shut. He is not going to cry right now.

He puts a hand out, without bothering to look at Derek. He looks over Derek’s shoulder. “Do not get near me Derek.”

Derek stops walking, “Can you at least look at me?”

Stiles lets out a watery laugh, because he is weak and gets too emotional when he’s hurt and angry. He looks up and Derek is standing there, shoulders hunched and eyes swimming with regret and vulnerability.  

“Stiles, I’m so sorry. I can explain everything.”

Stiles shakes his head, “Fuck you, Derek.”  He licks his lips, hoping his voice doesn’t crack when he asks that has been at the back of his mind since this thing happened.  “Do you even love me? Is this relationship even real to you?”

 _Is Derek even your real name,_  a distrustful voice asks in his mind. He doesn’t even want to go down that path.

Derek makes a wounded noise, “Stiles, of course I love you. Please just let me explain to you—“

He points at Derek, his eyes widening in exasperation. How does he not get it? Is he thinking at all of what Stiles is going through? Stiles world just tilted on itself and Stiles is barely going on. “You’re a spy! You were trained to kill people. You never told me this huge part of your life Derek! I nearly died today. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Of course it means something to me! I would have killed her right then if I knew she had laid her hands on you.” Derek breath hitches, “Stiles, I left that world a long time ago. I wanted to start a new life. With you.”

Stiles widens his eyes in disbelief and shouts, “Bull shit!” His face is turning red and he wants to throw a pan at Derek’s head. “You left because the agency killed your family, Derek! You didn’t leave for me and don’t give me any bull shit that you did!”

Derek’s face turns paler and Stiles feels horrible, throwing the death of his family at Derek. His stomach churns with guilt and he shudders out a breath. This is all wrong. He didn’t mean to say that. Everything is so  _wrong._

Derek gulps but continues to speak. “There is so much you don’t know,” Derek chokes out, “A day hasn’t passed that I haven’t thought about telling you. I trust you.  _I do_. And I love you so fucking much that it hurts sometimes. But I didn’t because I’m a coward and I didn’t want you to leave if I did tell you.”

Derek’s fingers twitch at his sides, as if he wants to get to closer to Stiles. To comfort him. Stiles wants him to explain. He wants to believe him but he can’t right now. Not when his mind is spinning so fast and his heart aches.

Stiles scrubs at his forehead. He’s getting a headache. His anger is washing down and he just wants to keep shouting but he also just wants to be alone, mostly so he can just free the tears that are building up behind his eyes. He never thought he would come to a point in his life where he was this unsure about Derek and their relationship.

Exhausted, Stiles sits on the floor  and leans his head against the cabinet wood.

Stiles stares at Derek and points to the door. “You need to go.” Thankfully, his voice doesn’t waver. The hurt look Derek casts his way doesn’t help in stalling away the tears.

Still, Derek doesn’t move. He keeps staring at Stiles, beseeching him to give him a chance to explain. And Stiles probably will, because he always needs an explanation. It’s just how his mind works. Not now though. He doesn’t want Derek to be anywhere near him. He doesn’t want him in their home. How pathetically ironic. An hour and a half ago he was so excited to come home to Derek but now, all he wants is the man to be gone.

Stiles glares at him and shouts, “You need to leave right now, Derek. I need time to process this shit.”

Derek opens his mouth to say something but Stiles doesn’t want to hear it, “ _Go_.”

Derek shuts him mouth and nods silently. He makes way to their bedroom to grab some clothes.

Stiles puts his head in his hands and doesn’t move until he hears the click of the door shutting. He embraces the silence that’s swallowed the house.  His husband was a trained operative. He laughs to himself. This type of shit would only happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write! criticism and comments are things I love :)


End file.
